Marshmallow Fluffiness
by MarkTheTinyGiraffe
Summary: Drabbles that are in no particular order. Mostly just humorous and/or romantic nonsense. Fluff galore - DXS obviously. [Currently: 'Unforgotten' She didn't expect them to remember. Technically, she wasn't even supposed to be there in the first place. She would understand if they forgot.]
1. Protective

**I'm doing drabbles! Mostly DXS randomness; but the occasional cat-fights between Sam and Paulina, the guy-to-guy time where Tuck and Danny are just chillin', Sibling bonding time with Jazz and Danny, Father daughter time with Danny and Danni … Stuff like that, hope you enjoy! :D**

**NOTE: None of these drabbles are in any specific order. Not time-wise either. So if you read a drabble where Sam and Danny are married, and the next one is 'bout their first date; don't be alarmed. It's just randomness. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM.**

* * *

**Protective**

**A 290 word drabble**

* * *

"Pervert…" She muttered under her breath as she walked towards her locker.

"You know, it's not nice to call people names!" Tucker teased, walking easily beside her.

"And you know," She said, bumping her shoulder with his, "That it's not advisable to act like a retarded idiot in public,"

"Ooooh, I like 'em feisty!" Tucker said, though he burst out laughing at the look of utter disgust Sam gave him.

She shook her head, letting her short hair frame and nip at her face. It was all just fun; and she knew Tucker was just joking. Though, it was getting slightly on her nerves. But, hey, if this is what makes a geek like him who can't get a date happy, so be it.

A few feet away, waiting patiently by Sam's locker, was none other than Danny Fenton, fuming at the scene before him. Oh, how he just _envied_ Tucker and his abilities to openly flirt with her. Tucker was just like a brother to her, so she wouldn't even mind.

The duo finally reached the half ghost, and Sam couldn't help but giggle at the neon green glare his eyes gave to Tucker.

"Geez, man, she's all yours," He muttered, shifting his weight from one foot to the other rather uncomfortably.

Danny broke his trace, allowing a small smile to grace his features. "In that case," He said as he locked gazes with Sam, "Would you mind if I want to take my girlfriend out tonight?"

Sam only gave him a slight peck on the cheek as her reply. "Okay,"

Tucker mumbled, "Lovebirds," coving it up with an utterly fake coughing fit as Sam glared at him.

Though, Danny smiled, as none of them argued against that statement.

* * *

**Cute? Or... not so much? Should I write more randomness like this?**

**Tell me in reviews! **

**~Mark the tiny Giraffe.**


	2. Two-faced

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM.**

* * *

**Two-faced**

**A 288 word drabble**

* * *

For once, the classroom was silent. Only the sound of pen scratching paper was heard. Mr. Lancer gazed cautiously at his students. Was it even possible for them to be this quiet?

Just then, Sam Manson's head shot up. Tucker, noticing her panic, gave her a questioning glare. Sam just glared back, but her left foot bounced on the tiles of the classroom floor. She was giddy; she was nervous; she was worried.

It has been exactly twenty minutes and thirty seven seconds, and Danny didn't show up to class yet. As usual, there was a ghost disturbance, so he headed off and told the duo to go to class and not to worry.

Unfortunately, his girlfriend couldn't quite understand the term: '_not_ worry'.

Okay, this wasn't something to stress on about, mostly because Danny's been through a lot, and he can handle it. But if he's gone for longer than fifteen minutes…. You can't really expect her to remain calm.

"Doesn't something feel wrong to you?" She hissed at Tucker, while scribbling nonsense on her paper so that Mr. Lancer wouldn't get suspicious.

Tucker shook his head, giving the universal indication of the word 'no'.

Even though the question was directed at Tucker, the person situated behind Sam decided to speak instead.

"Yeah," Paulina sneered, "Your face," Star – who sat next to the Spanish beauty – gave an appropriate giggle.

Sam whipped around and faced the Latino, not caring even if Mr. Lancer saw.

"They are offering face transplants," Sam stated, her violet eyes glaring daggers at the queen bee, "Why don't we operate yours so we can stick it back on the pig it came from?"

Tucker made a mental note to _never_, mess with Danny's girlfriend.

* * *

**Just felt like writing about a pissed off Sam and a bitchy Paulina. Total randomness. I hope you liked it! Reviews are always appreciated!**

**~Mark the tiny Giraffe.**


	3. Let down your hair

**I find this one really cute. Trio-friendship-bonding type ting. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM.**

* * *

**Let down your hair**

**A 250 word drabble**

* * *

Sam snuggled close to him as Danny smiled as he stole a small kiss from the girl in her arms.

Tucker just finished plopping the CD in the DVD player – and was now making repulsive faces at the couple. He too, then sat on the couch; but on the other side, _away_ from the makeout session. Danny laughed at his pal's gestures, and Sam chuckled as well.

"So, what are we watching?" Sam asked, as the video started. But then her eyes widened at what was being played on the screen. She heard Tucker snicker, and Danny's 'no way!' but it seemed so far off. She was focused on the screen, as kindergarten memories came back to her.

On the screen; There was a tiny, smaller, Tucker was on stage fumbling very nervously with the microphone. "Once upon a time," He said, coughed, and continued, "In a land far, far away…" He bushed his beret a bit higher as it came on top of his eyes, "There lived a beautiful princess, called –"

A smaller, younger Sam came on stage, trying to push a kid that was behind her. "Oh. My. God. Let go of my hair!" Behind her, was a smaller version of Dash, squeezing furiously on the fist of hair in his hand because of his nervousness.

" – Rapunzel," Tucker finished, shuffling his feet nervously.

Back on the couch, Sam was laughing along with her pals, at the scene of an unsuccessful childhood play; that they were in.

* * *

**Who here likes school playes? Do you just like to watch 'em, or like to be acting in them? Let me know in your reviews!**

**~Mark the tiny Giraffe.**


	4. Stabbed

**This drabble is especially dedicated to; **_**The elf from Alagesia**_**, for always reviewing and being a really nice person. :) ****Enjoy it!**

**I had so much fun writing this. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM.**

* * *

**Stabbed**

**A 261 word drabble**

* * *

"I feel like crying," Jazz stated as she flopped down on Danny's bed. Danny continued writing as if it was a normal day-to-day thing. "Then why don't you?" He asked, though he secretly regretted the question.

Jazz has done her fair share of crying in the past weeks. Her break-up with her boyfriend didn't go smoothly. Even though Danny Phantom did pay the jerk a visit and personally give him a fight to remember, it didn't change the fact that Jazz was heartbroken. Besides, crying is one of the most effective methods your body uses to defuse emotions. Well, at least, that's what the big book says.

Suddenly, Jazz gasped, and shot up from his bed. She made a run for the door as if her life depended on it, and staggered towards the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

Well, this question _was_ bothering him from days now, and Jazz's current freak-out only increased his curiosity. Picking up his phone, he dialed a number he knew all too well.

"Hey, Danny," Sam chirped.

"Sam," He said, "Just a random question out of the blue; do periods hurt?"

There was silence on the other end. Danny waited patiently for a few moments, but the silence stretched a bit too far for his liking.

"…Sam?" He asked, furrowing his brows.

"It only feels like your being repeatedly stabbed in the abdomen continuously for seven days straight. We have emotional problems. Should I come over? How's Jazz doing now?"

Danny shook his head at her analyzing abilities. "Come and see for yourself," He chuckled.

He could imagine the disapproving smile on Sam's face as she hung up.

* * *

**Oh my. What do you think 'bout it?**

**~Mark the tiny Giraffe. **


	5. Two Two Twain

**Thanks to those who reviewed: **_**The elf from Alagesia **_**(x4) **_**SamXDanny**_** (x2) **_**JasmineLief**_** and **_**GoldGuardian2418**_**!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM.**

* * *

**Two Two Twain**

**A 301 word drabble**

* * *

"Here," Sam dropped an old, rusted toy on the kid's lap. "Play," And with that, she plopped herself on the couch.

The kid looked at the small train, picked it up, and shook it. Sam couldn't help but smile at the one-year-olds gestures. No, she didn't like babysitting, at all in fact; but much to her dismay – and gothic shamefulness – she had a soft spot for children. Sighing, she decided that the kid would be hungry by now, so she padded her way to the kitchen.

Rummaging through drawers and cupboards, she couldn't really find suitable snakes for the little boy. So she just settled with biscuits and he'll just have to deal with it. Picking up the small round packet, she made her way back to the room.

She stopped dead in her tracks though, when she saw the toy train floating in mid-air. The little child, however, found this quite amusing as he laughed and pointed at it. "Two two twain!" He giggled.

"James," Sam whispered, eyes wide, "Come here,"

This was only the work of ghosts, she would know, and someone will get their sorry butt kicked when they turn visible.

James looked from Sam – who was holding the packet of biscuits – to the floating toy train. Back and forth. Back and forth.

The kid's confusion was so cute, that Sam couldn't suppress a giggle, and apparently, neither could the invisible visitor. Gasping, Sam immediately recognized the voice.

James, however, did not. Laughter coming from nowhere above him, he scrambled up and hid behind Sam's legs. Sam gave a glare at the general direction of his voice.

"Go home ghost boy," Sam muttered, and watched as the train floated towards the coffee table, dropped, and the chill left the room.

While Danny's laughter echoed in the looming halls.

* * *

**Reviews are always appreciated! **

**~Mark the tiny Giraffe. **


	6. O, Romeo

**Thanks for all my reviewers; **_**DFDPGZ14**_**, **_**The elf from Alagesia**_**, and**_** SamXDanny**_**. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DP.**

* * *

**O, Romeo**

**A 133 word drabble**

* * *

Dear Danny;

Gosh, it's been two weeks and I find myself wanting to talk to you again. Well, what can I say? Not a lot has been happening since you left. Tucker bought a new PDA… you dad blew up the house again…. Jazz wants to psycholonize me because I'm down in the dumps 'cuz you left… some celebrity got gossiped over because of a beauty imperfection… a famous soccer team won… and the other one lost… the usual. When are you coming back again? A few weeks, right? I miss you already. Please say you'll come back home soon? I don't think I'll be able to handle Jazz trying to get me to talk nor Tucker stuffing meat in his face any longer. But, seriously, come home soon.

I love you,

Sam.

* * *

**This one was sort of different. Good/bad? **

**~Mark the tiny Giraffe. **


	7. O, Juliet

**I know I said that none of these drabbles will be in relation with each other, but this one is like the reply to the last one. But it stands on its own as well.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! _DFDPGZ14, _and _The elf from Alagesia_**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DP.**

* * *

**O, Juliet**

**A 142word drabble**

* * *

Hey, Sam.

Thanks for writing. Yeah, the job's been a bit tough, so I might need to stay here for a bit longer. It's not that bad, actually. Tell Mum and Dad that I love them for me, would you? And I'll call Jazz later on if you want. Tucker can just sulk. Tell him if he wants me to talk to him he has to write too. The internet connection in my hotel sucks so e-mail access is limited. So, I'm glad you wrote. Anyways, I got you something. I really hope you like it. No, I'm not going to say what it is. But only time can tell? Haha… if I were there you would have kicked me by now. I'm taking advantage of this for a while. Okay, I got to go. Reply soon.

I love you too,

Danny.

* * *

**If you have any ideas please tell me in your reviews! I'd love to write what you want to read. :)**

**~Mark the tiny Giraffe.**


	8. Hurting

**I feel very antsy today. **

**Thanks for all my reviewers; **_**The elf from Alagesia, SamXDanny**_**, and **_**DFDPGZ14**_**.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DP.**

* * *

**Hurting**

**A 211 word drabble**

* * *

The phone buzzed against the pillow it was laying on, making tiny vibrations course through the bed. Danny stretched out a lazy hand, grabbed the rigging device – not even bothering to check the caller ID – and picked up the call.

"Hello," He said, staring blankly at the ceiling.

There was shallow, pained panting on the other end of the line.

This got Danny worried. He frowned, asking, "Who is this?"

There was some rustling on the other end, some more gulps of air, and then a very pained, almost undetectable sound; "_Danny; Help_,"

The voice; so agonizingly small; so frail and tormented; made his heart shatter and bile rise up his own throat. He gripped the device harder, pressing it against his skull, jumping to his feet.

He felt the familiar feeling of his eyes flashing green with concern, but he really didn't care.

"Sam! Where are you?" He said, his own voice feeling alien to his ears, laced with worry and concern.

"C-car accident. Outside Nas-sty Bur-ger," She wheezed, obviously suffering from some pain. His heart constricted at the sound, and he transformed.

"Stay with me," He mumbled to through phone, flying with all his might to the destination.

Sam made a final stinging grunt; as the line went dead.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated! **

**And if you all have any ideas/requests don't hesitate to ask! **

**~Mark the tiny Giraffe. **


	9. Stars

**Okay, sorry about that last one… a bit sad… so here's a DXS one for you!**

**Thanks for all my reviewers; **_**The elf from Alagesia, SamXDanny, doggyjunky**_** and **_**DFDPGZ14**_**.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DP.**

* * *

**Stars**

**A 214 word drabble**

* * *

His smile was content, as he lay on the grass; his fingers intertwined with hers. She gave a sigh of pleasure with the feeling of his fingers in her palm, the soothing circles his thumb was making. She loved this; he loved this; staring up at the stars, a million light-years away, together.

Looking up at the midnight blue sky, with the stars twinkling like gems up from above; she could tell why he loved Astronomy so much. Sam smiled, slightly.

Danny turned his head from the scene above him, and looked at his girlfriend.

It would be hard to decide which sight was more breath-taking. The Goth with a content smile on her face; her snowy skin glowing with mirth; her eyes shining brighter than any other star… he would take Sam over those glowing orbs of light any day.

Sam turned her head to look at her boyfriend, only to find him looking at her with love and lust. She couldn't help but shake her head.

"You're missing the view," She mumbled, but leaned in to place a kiss on his forehead.

He slowly closed his eyes, as her cent of lilacs and lilies surrounded him. Pulling her closer, he mumbled into her hair, "But I already have my star. Right here,"

* * *

**Ideas and reviews are appreciated! Tell me what you want me to write! I really hope you liked this one, I enjoyed writing it. :)**

**~Mark the tiny Giraffe. **


	10. Can we keep it?

**Thanks for all my reviewers;**_** SamXDanny, JasmineLief, Creepy-Pasta **_**and **_**DFDPGZ14**_**.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DP.**

* * *

**Can we keep it?**

**A 325 word drabble**

* * *

"So, can we?"

"I don't think so."

Can't a guy get any rest around here? I mean, I'm not even asleep for a few minutes and I already have visitors. I don't think I really feel like facing them. I'm pretty sure Tucker and Dani would find amusement somewhere else in the house. Yeah, I'll just go back to sleep… and hope they won't come up here…

"Sure, Dani. I mean, why not?"

Oh. No, wait. I know that voice. I know that voice all _too_ well.

Sam's here.

Maybe I should make an appearance downstairs… even if my body aches all over…

"Sam. No,"

Tucker never says 'no' to Sam.

There's a dull 'thud' and a shriek. I should convince Sam to stop hitting the poor guy on the shin. I almost feel bad for him now.

"_Come on_, Tuck. Danny kept Cujo,"

"Cujo is different. _This_ is different,"

"Please? Please, please, _please_?"

Dani's voice fills the air, and it's tinged with some deep desire to keep it – whatever it is she wants to keep.

"Why don't we just ask Danny?" Sam sighs, and opens my bedroom door. My sleeping act doesn't fool her one bit. She walks over, and brushes my hair with her fingers, sitting next to me.

"Keep what?" I mumble against my pillow, loving the way her fingers rake through my locks in soothing motions.

"Danielle wants to keep a pet." She says, waiting for me to respond.

I nod, slowly.

"She really, really wants it," Sam continues. I raise an eyebrow. "It's a cat," she mutters softly.

"I don't see anything wrong with that," I say.

Her fingers freeze for a second. "No, nothing's wrong," Sam says, and continues massaging my scalp. "Except for the fact that the cat's a ghost,"

Downstairs, Tucker yells; there is a crash and crack as if some delicate ornament broke; and there are hisses and yelps being heard.

Sam giggles softly.

I groan.

* * *

**Something different, I guess. Hope you liked it. **

**~Mark the tiny Giraffe. **


	11. Busted

**Thank-you for reviewing;**_** The elf from Alagesia, **_**and **_**Morgan.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DP.**

* * *

**Busted**

**A 310 word drabble**

* * *

"What do you mean, she _can't_ know?" Danny curiously asked, being lead by his female-version. Danni flashed him an uncertain grin, and continued tugging his sleeve; leading him to Sam's room.

"Okay," She said, stopping in front of the door. "Promise not to freak out?" She asked. Danny raised an eye-brow, wondering what on earth this girl is trying to show him.

Realizing that she is never going to get an answer out of the halfa, she sighed. Slowly; after giving him an already apologetic look, she opened the door.

He gasped.

Singed on to the wall, was a huge, massive; gaping hole. It was if a gigantic bowling ball – on fire – rolled in, except, the ball was nowhere to be found, and the rubble of the destruction was all over Sam's black décor.

"What happened?" Danny whispered, dazed by the sight before him.

"Uh, funny story," Danni shrugged, a guilty smile tugging her lips.

"_You_ did this?" Danny asked, his eyes growing wide.

Danni huffed and stubbornly crossed her arms. "It was an _accident_!"

"Sam is going to_ kill_ you!" Danny practically yelled, hysteria taking over his voice on the thought of what she could do. Oh, he could picture it just now; Sam, practically_ livid_, seething – chasing both of them – undoubtedly with the thermos in hand.

Tucker would probably laugh in the background.

"Okay, here's the plan," Danni said, snapping him out of his thoughts. "You turn the rocks and rubble intangible and seep them through the house, dispose of them. I'll get some glass and fix it in the hole and make a realistic window,"

Danny looked at her with a you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me expression. "Have you seen the size of that thing? I think Sam will notice a window as big as Alaska randomly appearing in her bedroom," He stated.

"Got any better plans?"

"Uh…"

"I thought so."

* * *

**The fact that Danni is Danny's clone makes Danny responsible for any damage she does… hehe… or, at least, that's my logic. Considering Danny is the reason she is here, hence he is responsible for her. **

**Anyways, hope you liked it. Until next time, **

**~Mark the tiny Giraffe. **


	12. Caught

**I am so, so, sooooo sorry for not updating earlier. To make up for the long wait; here, a DXS drabble.**

**Enjoy.**

**Thank-you for reviewing;**_** The elf from Alagesia, DFDPGZ14 **_**and **_**Phantom J. Ryder.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DP.**

* * *

**Caught**

**A 255 word drabble**

* * *

He shouldn't.

The worst part of the whole situation is the fact that he_ knows_ that this is wrong, yet he still does it.

Floating invisibly in the room; while mentally beating-himself up, he watches her, sleeping soundly.

Okay, he _knows_ that this is a total invasion of her privacy, and he knows that if he gets caught she might through a huge fit that won't end well for him, but he just… he just can't bring himself to stop staring at her.

He softly gasps as her arm emerges from the silk covers, and watches as she reaches for the clock.

Was it ringing? Has it been ringing all this time? He doesn't know. But he watches, as she sits up. He watches, as she rubs her sleepy violet eyes. He watches, as she yawns and starches her arms above her head.

And it's torture. He wants her to be his. And him to be hers. He can't help but watch, as she tumbles out of bed. He can't help but watch, as she drowsily ruffles through her clothes, looking for something.

He's sort of surprised when she takes a coat out. Glancing at the clock, shows him that it's not time for school yet.

So why is she awake?

Wrapping herself her cotton warmness, she heads for her balcony.

What is she doing?

"I know you're there." She mummers softly.

He's so shocked he doesn't move. Doesn't blink. Doesn't breathe.

"Come watch the sunrise" She says, pushing the balcony doors.

Stupefied, Danny follows.

* * *

**I know the whole Danny-spies-on-Sam-while-she-sleeps is an idea that's used way too often… but it's still a good read. **

**I hope you like it, please review. **

**~Mark the tiny Giraffe. **


	13. Longing

**Thanks for all my reviewers;**_** Creepy-Pasta, The elf from Alagesia, Phantom J. Ryder, Dragonsrule18, mihane100, **_**and **_**LuvLyfe.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DP.**

* * *

**Longing**

**A 307 word drabble**

* * *

He sighed, wistfully, staring up at the sky, knowing that it can never be.

True, he can fly. And that in itself is freaking awesome. True, he can go up there; discover what he wants to, become the childhood future he always dreamed of. True, he can have what he wanted.

But can his family have what they wanted?

Can they see him, soaring through the sky, following his dreams? Can they see him, going up there, learning new things? Can they see him, his happy, fulfilled face, knowing that their son is happy? Can they ever be satisfied in knowing that their son has found what he dreamed for?

No.

Because this secret is one that is to be kept, is one that needs to be silenced. He can't tell them, over fear of what they may think of him. Over fear of what they might do to him.

He will never see the content looks of pride on their faces.

Because he knows he will never be the cause of them.

Sometimes, he almost does tell them. After cleaning breakfast, while putting the dishes away, he casually says, "Hey, mom? Can I tell you something?"

And his mother would say, "Of course, sweetie,"

Then, he would change his mind; as fear clouds his visions again, he would shake his head, letting his untamed hair fall over his eyes. He would mumble a small, "Never mind," And shuffle out of the kitchen.

Because he knows it's not to be.

He knows, he will never be able to make them proud.

He just wishes that Jazz fills his crack, too. She'll do something. She'll live up to be somebody. She'll manage to get their smiling faces. And he'll look at them, whishing; he was the one behind them.

Longing for the chance to prove himself to them.

* * *

**Very angst. I thought it was sad, yet cute at the same time because he does much more that he thinks. He saved the freaking world, sheesh. You think you would give yourself a bit more credit. **

**~Mark the tiny Giraffe.**


	14. Unforgotten

**Thanks for all my reviewers;**_** bibbledoo, The elf from Alagesia, Phantom J. Ryder, LuvLyfe, mihane100 **_**and **_**Dragonsrule18.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DP.**

* * *

**Unforgotten**

**A 279 word drabble**

* * *

It's not like she didn't know how to swim, because she did; but she didn't want to.

As she sat in the murky depths of the lake, her neon green eyes didn't show anything despite their paranormal glow. But she didn't need that glow, because, right now, the infinite blackness is comforting.

The waves are flowing through her, cushioning her, comforting her.

It was just so quiet and dark and peaceful. Just what she needed.

Danielle released a puff of air, forming a tiny bubble. She watched it float up to the surface.

And she sat there, letting the darkness comfort her. Letting the waves ease her nerves. And it was working. Little by little, at least.

She didn't expect them to remember – because, technically, she wasn't born, per see. But she was still _there_, still a person; even at that a clone.

But she really didn't blame them if they didn't remember; in their eyes she was still, really, just two years old.

The need for air was back, reminding her that she was only half-ghost. She still needed to breathe every once in a while.

So, imagine her surprise, when she reaches the surface, and gets out of the lake; she sees Danny.

But it's not only Danny. Danny has his right arm slung around Sam's neck, and Sam's left arm is circling Danny's waist.

But the most surprising thing of all, was, what they were holding.

In Danny's left hand and Sam's right, they were both balancing – unsuccessfully – a cake.

A cake with 'Happy Birthday' written in cursive, white icing.

And when Tucker jumped out from the bushes, holding gifts, she couldn't stop crying.

They remembered.

* * *

**I really like Danielle. I thought I would do something about her today. **

**I would really appreciate it if you would take a trip to my profile and vote on a poll I set up, please. I would like to know what my readers are interested in, because I am not a miracle worker and I can't update all my fics at the same time. **

**Thank you, and please review. **

**~Mark the tiny Giraffe. **


End file.
